Refleksi
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dua manusia kesepian saling merefleksikan diri. LeviMika [Levi Song Festival 2016: Day 4]


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-Romance/Drama; **LeviMika** ; Alternate Reality. Di fanfiksi ini baik Levi maupun Mikasa bukan Ackerman.

* * *

 **REFLEKSI**

Dedikasi buat **Levi Song Festival 2016** – Day 4: **Kesepian Kita** oleh Pas Band

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Dua manusia kesepian:

Satu laki-laki, satu perempuan. Orang-orang sering memanggil si laki-laki dengan sebutan Levi, entah nama asli entah bukan. Sementara si perempuan bernama Mikasa, nama keluarga tidak diketahui—atau, si perempuan ini sebetulnya tahu benar nama semacam apa yang ada di belakang namanya, namun memutuskan untuk membuang nama itu karena barangkali dia sudah tidak butuh. Atau tidak sudi.

Berlin tahu siapa itu Levi, seperti juga Levi yang tahu betul seluk-beluk Berlin, dari ujung daun sampai ke akar. Siang, malam. Perputaran waktu, perguliran orang-orang. Jalan raya besar di tengah kota, jalan sempit dari satu gang ke gang lain. Toko pernak-pernik, keramaian, kemewahan. Toko senjata, tanah kosong nan sepi, ketiadaan, kehampaan, tempat manusia-manusia mati. Pertumpahan darah tak ada henti di malam hari, kemudian pagi menyingkirkan sisa-sisa kengerian sehingga siang dapat berjalan dengan damai dan tenang, seakan darah tak pernah meleleh pada tembok-tembok bisu, seakan nyawa tak memiliki harga.

Tapi Levi tidak peduli soal drama. Terlebih air mata yang membasahi pipi, ditambah ingus yang keluar-masuk hidung. Dan rengekan yang mengganggu telinga. Kalau sudah begitu, pistolnya bakal bicara, meletus, meledak, melesat secepat cahaya, menggali lubang di dada atau tengkorak kepala. Drama usai, kesedihan tidak berarti apa-apa dan air mata hanyalah sebentuk emosi yang tidak dimilikinya. Mampus. Kelar semua. Lantas Levi akan meniup ujung moncong pistol kesayangannya, menghirup bau mesiu yang membakar sukma, kemudian berdoa kepada Tuhan yang entah berada di mana, memohon ampun;

 _Maafkan atas segala dosa, dosa, dosa, dosa, dan dosa. Manusia terlalu menikmati dosa seperti mereka menikmati mentega yang menempeli roti saat waktu sarapan tiba. Seperti aku—seperti mereka yang nyawanya terpaksa aku cabut paksa. Maaf. Semoga aku masih diberkati._

Liontin rosario dikecup lembut, seperti kecupan untuk kekasih.

Tidak ada kekasih, tidak perlu kekasih. Levi cuma butuh hidup sepanjang yang ia ingin. Kalau sudah bosan, pistol gagah itu tampaknya tidak keberatan memuntahkan satu pelor untuk kepalanya. Lebih dramatis kalau moncong pistol itu ia lumat sampai tenggorokan, lantas diledakkan. Tapi, sekali lagi, ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang bersifat drama. Barangkali jika ingin mati, kebetulan sedang berada di tengah jalan ketika burung-burung menghampiri ingin diberi makan, atau ketika ia sedang menelepon seseorang, atau saat membuang hajat, ia bakal meletuskan peluru secara dadakan.

Seperti kelahirannya yang sungguh mendadak dan tidak diinginkan, mungkin ia juga akan mati dengan cara yang sama seperti saat ketika ia lahir; sendiri, tidak diacuhkan dunia. Hidup atau mati, tiada orang peduli.

Ah, agaknya perasaan terkutuk itu sudah meluber memenuhi diri. Ya, ya, perasaan terkutuk bernama kesepian itu. Betapa terkutuk dan tak termaafkan. Levi tiba-tiba ingin terjun dari ketinggian. Siapa tahu menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau bisa melihat kepalanya sendiri yang hancur berantakan, melihat sebagai hantu. Tapi kalau sudah jadi hantu, apakah waktu berjalan persis seperti ketika manusia hidup? Atau sebetulnya manusia mati bukan menjadi hantu, tapi menjadi bangkai.

Dalam perjalanan yang meresahkan dan tak tentu arah, Levi pada akhirnya bertemu drama—seperti apa yang sering muncul di televisi, dua sejoli, laki-laki dan perempuan, berjumpa, jatuh hati, melakukan hubungan intim, menikah kalau ada uang, hidup bahagia selamanya, selama-lama-lama-lamanya. Tapi perempuan itu tidak tersenyum atau tersipu malu. Perempuan itu seperti laki-laki; perkasa, sorot matanya tajam menusuk, sepuluh senti lebih tinggi, wajahnya selalu masam. Padahal mengurusi bunga setiap hari. Namun, seperti juga air mata dan ingus dan rengekan para target pistolnya, yang demikian itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Barangkali dalam hal ini, bagi si perempuan ialah bebungaan.

Dan rutinitas Levi bertandang ke toko bunga itu tidak memberi efek berarti.

"Jujur saja, kau tidak kelihatan seperti pembunuh bayaran."

Suatu pagi, tatkala Levi baru saja selesai melubangi dua kepala, ia mampir ke toko bunga milik si perempuan. Namanya Mikasa. Diberi tahu nama setelah bertanya dua puluh satu kali dalam kurun waktu kunjungan dua puluh dua hari. Sementara Levi sudah memberi tahu namanya sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

"Sebetulnya aku pengangguran."

Mikasa tengah menyemprotkan air pada bunga-bunga mawar, katanya biar segar. Perempuan itu tak pernah menolehkan kepala kalau sedang berbincang, membiarkan Levi seakan mengobrol dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini perempuan itu menoleh walau hanya beberapa detik. Mata Levi berkilat, dalam hati bergumam; tidak buruk.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau bukan Levi yang itu."

"Aku Levi yang itu."

"Levi yang itu adalah pembunuh bayaran, bukan pengangguran."

"Hmm."

"Kau Levi yang mana?"

Levi berpikir. "Dua-duanya adalah aku."

"Bagaimana bisa."

"Aku memang pengangguran. Maka dari itulah, mereka menyuruhku membunuh orang-orang tertentu. Aku punya uang kalau aku membunuh orang. Jadi, sebetulnya Levi si pembunuh bayaran itu adalah pengangguran. Dan adalah aku."

Mikasa tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sekarang kau takut padaku?"

Hening sejenak. "Kalau aku takut, apakah kau akan berhenti datang kemari?"

"Siapa tahu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikasa membalik badan. Memandang Levi. Lurus. Tak ada keraguan. Lalu kalimat pendek meluncur mulus dari bibir Mikasa, membuat Levi mau tidak mau memasang senyum paling tipis, senyum yang sebetulnya ia sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya, tapi kini ia mengingatnya lagi.

"Nah, berarti aku tidak takut padamu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Ibu dan ayahku mati ditembaki waktu aku tujuh tahun. Katanya banyak utang."_

" _Karena itukah kau membuang nama keluargamu?"_

" _Ya, karena itu."_

" _Bagaimana kalau kau memakai nama keluarga baru?"_

" _Nama keluarga baru?"_

" _Ya, nama keluarga baru. Ackerman. Kau dan aku."_

" _Apakah itu nama keluargamu?"_

" _Bukan. Aku baru saja mendapatkan nama itu barusan."_

" _Kau sungguh penuh kejutan, Levi."_

" _Jadi, bagaimana?"_

" _Apakah ini semacam lamaran pernikahan?"_

" _Memangnya kau bersedia menikah denganku?"_

" _Aku tidak mau. Kau pengangguran."_

" _Tapi aku pembunuh bayaran."_

" _Apakah pembunuh bayaran kau anggap sebagai kelebihan?"_

" _Kalau itu artinya aku bukan pengangguran, berarti jawabannya iya."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak takut padaku?"

Barangkali, Mikasa juga mulai mengingat bagaimana cara tersenyum. Tidak begitu lebar. Tipis saja, seperti senyum Levi. Tapi senyuman tipis itu memiliki arti yang dalam, dalam sekali. Mungkin saja tak pernah terpikirkan atau terbayangkan. Seperti alasan mengapa ia lahir ke muka bumi tanpa sesiapapun peduli, seperti alasan kenapa mendadak saja keluarga perempuan itu ditembaki tanpa peringatan, tanpa pemberitahuan. Tiba-tiba dunia mati. Hati mati.

"Karena kalau aku takut padamu, kau mungkin tidak akan datang lagi."

Kemudian dunia berubah hidup. Hati tidak lagi mati. Dan kehadiran seseorang begitu dibutuhkan untuk melenyapkan rasa sepi.[]

* * *

 **10:09 PM – 16 December 2016**


End file.
